


Me & My Shadow

by 1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Crush, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, Partners to Lovers, School, wednesday shows her in a strange way because wednesday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind/pseuds/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind
Summary: Wednesday Addams is the new student and she already as a crush on someone else. So she decides to show it... the Addams way.
Relationships: Wednesday Addams/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Me & My Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> 'Basa ' is meant to signify she's Asian-American, if that wasn't clear before. Charlotte is half-Filipino, basically.
> 
> **COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK ARE GREATLY APPRICIATED**

Charlotte Basa was probably one of the most chipper thirteen-year-olds to ever walk the earth. The blonde was incredibly cheerful and preppy. She was always smiling and friendly towards people around her. She was always wearing pink and purple. She always wore a lot of makeup. She loved being in the company of others and one of the all-around nicest people you would ever meet.

In short, she was almost the exact opposite of Wednesday Addams.

Charlotte's cheerful nature made her the natural choice to show the new student in the grade around the school and help her get used to her surroundings. Charlotte had no idea what to expect when she was told to meet the new student at the front entrance but she certainly wasn't expecting Wednesday Addams.

Wednesday stood there, her hands folded behind her back, without even moving a muscle. One might assume she was a statue at first. All the other students seemed to find her unpleasant. They tried their best to stay distant from her as they entered the building. They all looked at her as if she was a moldy piece of cheese that had been sitting on the parking lot for year. However, when Charlotte first caught a glimpse of her, her very first thought was "She seems nice."

When Charlotte stopped in front of her, Wednesday finally moved. Granted all she did was move her hands to sides but it seemed to be some sort of reaction to the fact that a student had approached her rather than do their best to avoid her.

"You must be the new student", Charlotte greeted cheerfully before extending her hand. "I'm Charlotte."

Wednesday eyed Charlotte for a bit. If she had to guess, Charlotte would say that Wednesday was unsure what to do. However, it was hard to guess when Wednesday had the same straight expression on her face the entire time. After standing there awkwardly for a few moments, Charlotte was relieved when Wednesday finally spoke.

"Hello, Charlotte", Wednesday replied, in a flat, emotionless tone. "My name is Wednesday" Wednesday took Charlotte's hand but did not shake it.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Wednesday. I-" Charlotte went silent when, to her surprise, Wednsday bent down and gently kissed the back of her hand as if they were at an old fancy gathering. Wednesday then proceeded to release Charlotte's hand from her grip and return to her regular hands-folded-behind-her-back stance as if nothing at happened.

Charlotte became flustered as she could feel her temperature rising as soon as Wednesday returned to her stance and began making direct eye contact with her. "Oh! Well, um... Thank you." She held her own hand, rubbing the back as if to savor what had just happened. "I... I guess you'll be my shadow today."

"A shadow", Wednesday asked, again flatly. "Is that a nickname?"

"Oh! No, a shadow means you're going to be following me around today."

Wednesday nodded slightly. "I see."

"Sorry if you thought I was making fun of you or anyth-"

"No", Wednesday interjected. "I like it." Wednesday took a few steps closer to Charlotte, whose face was becoming even redder. "You can call me your shadow if you want to. It's very lovely, such as yourself."

Wednesday being so closer to her and her blank and quiet way of the way she spoke almost made Charlotte explode. "Oh... Uh, okay", Charlotte responded, nervously. "I'll be sure to slip it in every now and then."

"Perfect" Wednesday suddenly turned around, accidentally hitting Charlotte in the face with her noose-shaped pigtails. Charlotte made a mental note about how Wednesday's hair smelled like an odd but pleasant mixture of vanilla and death. "Shall we start the tour then", asked Wednesday, walking towards the door. 

Charlotte fell back to earth. "Right! Yes! The tour! Here, let me get the door for you!" She rushed open to the door and held it open for her shadow.

Wednesday turned back to Charlotte. "Thank you, Charlotte", she said, before entering her new school.

Later that day, Charlotte invited Wednesday to sit at her lunch table, which Wednesday agreed to do. Wednesday sat in the seat right next to Charlotte, which made eating difficult for Charlotte, as her stomach kept acting up. Maybe she shouldn't have invited Wednesday to sit with her. Then again, it wasn't as if she had anyone else to sit with.

"Why are we the only two sitting at this table?"

While Charlotte was trying not to have a meltdown in front of the new girl, Wednesday was analyzing the entire cafeteria. Sure enough, every lunch table was packed with kids. The only one with a scarce amount of people was the one that Wednesday and Charlotte were sitting at. Charlotte, again, not wanting to embarrass herself, decided to lie.

"Huh", she fibbed. "I didn't notice that. Weird."

"It's because of me, I assume"

Coming from the mouth of anyone else, the question would have been delivered with at least a twinge of sadness. Coming from Wednesday, however, it sounded like everything else she said. Flat. That still didn't stop Charlotte from misinterpreting her words.

"What? No. That would be-"

"I don't mind it", Wednesday said, shrugging the issue off. "A lot of these other kids seem dumb and obnoxious. I prefer to be distant from them."

Charlotte, still not full understanding Wednesday, took a long exhale. "It's because of me."

"What", asked Wednesday, turning to Charlotte.

"My dad tells me it's because I'm too 'abrasive', whatever that means. But what I do know is that people think I can be annoying so they try to stay away from me because they just don't want to be around me" She let her head down, feeling self-conscious. She was completely unaware the Wednesday was nudging her chair closer to her. "So they find you off-putting?"

Charlotte picked her head back up. "I-" She was caught completely off-guard by the fact that Wednesday was much closer to her than before. She turned red as a tomato. "I guess they do", she gulped, nervously.

"I find that admirable"

Charlotte felt her spirits rise. "You do", she asked, hopefully.

"Yes. Many people find me off-putting. In fact, they find my whole family to be off-putting. I seem to be the only one who notices, as my mother and father keep inviting people over to the house. It's interesting to meet another person that is off-putting."

"Thanks. I think?"

"If you want", Wednesday began. While listening to Wednesday, Charlotte suddenly felt something cold on her hand. She looked down and realized that Wednesday had just latched hands with her. "We can be off-putting together."

Charlotte felt her heart swoon. "I would like that very much."


End file.
